I care about you Alex
by ILoveYourSmilee
Summary: That time Worick wasn't there for Alex, he makes up for it now. One shot.


**Set in between all the drama in ep. 9 & 10 in which Worick is there for Alex**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Anime/Manga** ** _Gangsta_**

 **I own this plot, and story so please don't not copy or steal**

"Alex?"

The blonde man knocked on the bathroom door for the third time, questioning what was taking the dark haired woman so long.

He was getting goosebumps from the cool, October breeze and also the towel that hung low on his hips.

The Benriya flat was silent with the exception of the Ergastulum streets audibly vibrating from the window and the running water in the tub.

Nicholas had left hours ago to run an errand for Doc Theo leaving just Alex and Worick alone. The first hour was filled with banter between the two as Worick clumsily tried to defend himself to "accidentally" groping the woman's breasts.

Following after, Worick had excused himself to make call to one of his clients. Apparently she was more into "phone sex" and other questionable things he refused to mention, for the sake of Alex's innocence.

 _Innocence_.

Alex slowly shook her head and mentally reminded herself that she was the farthest things from innocent, but held back her tongue.

Nodding her head to the Benriya, she made her way downstairs to the kitchen but stopped in her tracks when she noticed how barren the open plan was.

 _Nicholas_.

It was then she realized that although he possessed a silent nature, obviously attributed to his deafness, Nicholas had a loud impression in the room.

Every time Alex came downstairs, she was bombarded with him.

It was smell of his sweat when he exercised that Adonis like body of his. Or the smell of blood from a fresh wound or that of his unlikely opponent.

It was just the sight of him that captured her. He wasn't as small as everyone made him out to be, except for when he was around Worick...no, Galahad.

That memory of Nicholas hiding behind Galahad at Doc Theo's brought about a small giggle.

She wasted to know Nicholas. He was a mystery to her and from past experiences not knowing people had proved near fatal. Though, in honesty that's not why she wanted to know the swordsman.

She wanted to know him so that she could comfort him at night during his nightmares without having Worick come running down to pry his fingers away from her throat. She wanted to know him so that she could comfort him in the way he had when her hallucinations got the best of her.

She wa pulled out of her thoughts when she was disrupted by Worick's heart laughter from upstairs.

Instantly her heart stopped but her smile grew wider.

There was no denying that Alex has feelings for the older man. After all it was he, who saved her from the shitty excuse of a life she had been living.

Promising never to admit aloud, she enjoyed his flirting and teasing. She knew it was his way of saying, _I care._

 _I care about you Alex._

Suddenly, as if a surge of electricity had ran through her, Alex paled.

Those were the words he had said .

 ** _You whore, what person in their right mind would even bother sparing you a glance yet alone care about you._**

There he was. Right in front of her with blood dripping down his face and his eyes were bloodshot.

Whimpering she, she shut her eyes and took in deep breaths.

Counting to ten she opened her to find Barry gone. Sighing in relief, she clasped her shaky hands together, contemplating on whether or not she should run upstairs and grab her tranquilizer so but decided on the latter as she knew that Worick was still on the phone.

Instead she decided to cool herself down with a shower.

As soon as she shut the shower door her blood ran cold and she came face to face with the mirror.

 ** _I'm still here, you dumb bitch._**

Worick raised his fist for the fourth the time but before his knuckles met the wood, his feet were greeted with lukewarm water pooling at his feet.

Instinct kicking in, he rammed his body into the door, ignoring the creak of the frame as it came off with the door.

The entire bathroom floor was flooded as the water in tub spilt over with Alex submerged, her face pale as a ghost.

"Shit, Alex!" he cursed as he leant into the tub and grabbed a hold of her upper half and the under of her knees before hauling her over tub, slipping in the process.

Fortunately, he fell into the tile wall behind and his grip on Alex never loosened.

"Let go of me!" she screamed as she thrashed in his arms.

Alex, you know what he wants.

"I'm not going to do it Barry!"

Her eyes her shut tight, as she clawed at Worick without direction.

Refusing to let go, but simultaneously dodging he clumsy attacks, he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into him. Then as she continued her screaming, he began singing the same song she had sung to comfort him.

The transition back to reality was gradual but eventually her screams had turned into wracking sobs.

"I'm sorry Worick," she said in between sobs.

"Don't ever apologize to me again Alex Benedetto. I care about you Alex. Besides, I think coming to your rescue has some pretty nice rewards," he finishes as he pointedly ogles her bare chest flush against his.


End file.
